


Pillow Fight

by happily_missy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I got this from a tumblr prompt, I've had this idea for fucking ages, Liam is clueless, M/M, Zayn Is Gorgeous, finally sat down and wrote the damn thing, i can't find it though, nurse!liam, patient!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_missy/pseuds/happily_missy
Summary: “FIGHT ME!”Liam jumped out of his skin at the sound of the familiar voice, and he clutched the medical documents in his hands for dear life, pressing them to his pounding chest. He took a deep breath, having just walked into the hospital room of one of his favorite patients, and scanned the room quickly to find the culprit of his recent near heart attack.He didn’t have to look far because Zayn was there, on the bed ... under a - there was no other word for it - a pillow fort.





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_Stop_Larry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/gifts).



 

“FIGHT ME!”

Liam jumped out of his skin at the sound of the familiar voice, and he clutched the medical documents in his hands for dear life, pressing them to his pounding chest. He took a deep breath, having just walked into the hospital room of one of his favorite patients, and scanned the room quickly to find the culprit of his recent near heart attack.

He didn’t have to look far because Zayn was there, on the bed ... under a - there was no other word for it - a _pillow fort_.

Zayn Malik, his very sick but very attractive tenant, had yelled the order from inside an impressive stack of pillows that he must’ve built for himself while Liam was on his lunch break. Liam could only laugh; Zayn was completely covered by the bedding, not moving, his toes peaking out, still waiting for Liam’s answer presumably. _How did he even get that many pillows in the first place?_ Zayn must’ve charmed a few of other staff on the floor for extra, but for Zayn that simply meant he had to ask once, while batting his pretty long lashes and flashing his 1000 watt smile, and voila, he got what he wanted.

“Zayn,” Liam couldn’t hide his grin as he walked over to the side of his bed, “what are you doing?”

They were the same age, he and Zayn, both in their early 20’s, and Zayn was just … dazzling. Liam felt embarrassed by describing his patient this way, it seemed so childish and he was a professional, an established RN for three years now, but Zayn was just …

“Leeyum, come on, fight me,” Zayn was still covered from head to foot in pillows, refusing to back down, and now his muffled voice had turned into this adorable whine. Liam bit his lip, trying to contain how fond he was.

“Zayn, I have to change your IV, you know the drill,” Liam went to move the pillows from Zayn, but before he could Zayn lifted the one covering his face, simultaneously revealing his very cute fake pout.

“You’re no fun,” Zayn’s pink bottom lip was protruding, his mouth turning down into a frown, and Liam was sure he had never seen a human being as cute as this in his life. _Focus Liam_. “I made this whole thing to make you laugh, did you at least laugh?”

God he was good.

“If you were trying to succeed in sending my young heart into cardiac arrest, you were almost successful. But I have a job to do, you know that.” Liam was trying to hold in his smirk as he removed all the pillows from Zayn’s bed, Zayn giving him sad puppy eyes the whole time. “Can’t just drop everything and have a pillow fight with my patient, yeah?”

“You can for your _favorite_ patient,” Zayn said, his eyes shining as he raised his eyebrows knowingly, “I know you like me Liam. I mean the competition isn’t that tough, to be honest. Mrs. Cuthbirch is like 85 and keeps trying to take your scrubs off every time you get near her, and then there’s Tony who … no one likes Tony, ok, he’s mean and makes you feed him his meals even though he can do it all by himself.” Zayn was sitting up in his bed now, his slim black hoodie zipped up over his hospital gown, his smile wide. “Meanwhile there’s me. Dashing bloke from bradford, who’s only ailment is his unrelenting charm and inability to walk without your help.”

“Would we call you dashing?” Liam said, and laughed instantly as Zayn lightly punched his arm.

“Yes, _Leeyum,_ ” Zayn said, looking him dead in the eye and _nope_. This was too much. Too much direct focus on this angel of a boy wasn’t good for him. Zayn blinked again and continued, “we would.”

 

 

***

 

Zayn had been Liam’s patient for three months now. Car accident: asshole drunk driver hitting him on his way home from university to visit his parents, which left him with a collapsed lung, two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and a broken leg. But after a few weeks on the surgical wing, a month in rehab, and now three months on Liam’s floor (for long term trauma patients) Zayn was doing incredibly well. Actually Liam knew he was going to be discharged soon, but he didn’t want to thinking about it. Zayn was such a huge part of his life now that he didn’t want to think about him leaving, even though he knew he was being selfish.

Yea, they were friends _here_ , but that was because Zayn didn’t have anyone else. Once he left the hospital Liam was sure that Zayn would go back to his life and forget all about him. He didn’t want to think about it.

 

 

***

 

“So Liam,” Liam heard Zayn’s smooth voice trail across the room as Liam was looking through the cupboards for an extra blanket. He turned his head, smiling to Zayn, so he continued, “I was wondering ... I’m leaving soon and we never had that movie night we talked about.”

“We didn’t?” Liam said, feigning a lapse in memory because he totally remembered Zayn saying he wanted to watch one of his favorite Marvel movies with him after they discovered their mutual love for the franchise. But Liam thought he was joking. Zayn didn’t actually want to have a _movie night_ with him, that was like a date and Liam didn’t even know if Zayn was gay. Yea he flirted with him, told him his eyes were beautiful, like smooth chocolate  he could just eat them up, but he also flirted with all the female staff on the floor as well. Liam refused to entertain the idea that he was special.

“No we didn’t and I demand this happens. You’re the only reason I even survived this place man, I don’t take that for granted. Just wanna hang out before I go.” Zayn said that last sentence, his head down and was playing with a frayed string on the side of the bed. Liam’s heart moaned he was so endeared.

“Don’t you live around here?” Liam asked turning back to the cupboard, and he groaned because he sounded so obvious. _Great job Payno._ Liam could feel the desperation seeping off him to see Zayn more, and it was embarrassing.

“My family does, but I don’t. I go to school about two hours away – it’ll be weird not seeing you everyday once I go back to school.” Liam looked up from his mindless cupboard searching and saw that Zayn had dropped his head again and was looking at his fingers. Was he ... was Zayn really going to miss him?

“Oh,” was all Liam could say.

“I mean, you don’t have to like – I just thought maybe you would want to. It’s dumb,” Zayn was stuttering slightly and Liam’s heart was thudding so much it hurt. He reached out without thinking for Zayn’s hand and squeezed it.

“Of course I want to; I’ll get the TV from the staff room and sneak it in here. We can make a time of it, yea? I get off work at 7 for the night shift to come in, and Aimee is my replacement, she’ll let us chill.” Liam was so shocked at the words flowing out of him, planning this _date no it’s not a date stop,_ so swiftly and seamlessly but he couldn’t help it. Zayn had looked so sad and that was something he, Liam Payne, would not tolerate. No sad Zayn Maliks on his watch.

Zayn looked at Liam’s hand over his and then up to Liam’s face and his eyes were bright. Like little diamonds of light winking up at him, Liam practically sagged under his gaze. “Yea, wow. That would be ... that would be cool.” Zayn’s voice was all breathy and Liam just realized that he was still holding onto his hand. They had touched before, of course, Liam had seen literally _all_ of Zayn, but this was different … Liam felt his whole body heat up from the contact of their fingers and he slowly slid them away suddenly wondering if a movie night was a good idea after all.

“Ok, it’s settled then. Movie night. Tomorrow.” Liam said, straightening up.

“Ok.” Zayn said, and Liam swore he saw him gulp. Something had just shifted between them and Liam did not how to handle it so he just left the room, mumbling about how it was time to feed Tony. Liam could hear Zayn’s giggles as he left the room and once he had rounded the corner he slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

Tomorrow. Well this would be interesting.

 

***

 

It was 7:48pm and Liam was dying. Obviously not really _dying_ because he was totally healthy and even if he was he was dying, he was in a hospital so he would be fine. But now, he was currently approaching his death because he was lying on a hard hospital bed propped up, watching Iron Man _(“a total classic, we gotta”)_ and Zayn had just _curled up next to him_ , leaning his head on his shoulder.

Yep. This was real death.

It had been fine up until then; they had laid awkwardly side by side after Liam set up the TV and told Aimee they’d be good for awhile (she had totally given him a _look_ but Liam ignored it) because he was off work and visiting a patient is totally normal. People did this all the time. Not weird at all.

And yea, Liam felt like his whole body had been on fire the whole time they were lying next to each other, but he was _fine_. They were friends watching a movie. Liam wasn’t going to make it weird. He only laid down on the bed with Zayn because when he had pulled over a chair in the beginning Zayn had frowned and insisted that that was no fun, while patting the bed space next to him. But, Liam was totally ok with all this, he wasn’t dying at all.

At least not until Zayn had decided that thirty minutes was enough time in one position and had to adjust, leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder and inadvertently curling up next to him. Liam suddenly felt he needed an oxygen mask because he was getting dizzy. He had dreamed about this but never thought it could be real. Zayn was his patient. He wasn’t allowed. And also Zayn was just completely in another league to Liam. He was funny and gorgeous and just effortlessly cool while Liam was awkward and felt like he just stumbled through life honestly.

“Is this ok?” Liam heard a small whisper next to his ear and he made the mistake of turning his head to the voice. Zayn’s eyelashes were so close to him and Liam’s lips almost grazed his nose, but none of this seemed to phase Zayn; he just blinked up at him expectantly and Liam swallowed hard. If he had thought Zayn was beautiful before, nothing could have prepared him for what it would be like to experience him close up in perfect HD. Unable to make any real words Liam just nodded back to Zayn which caused a smile to break across his face like a goddam sunset.

“Good,” Zayn said, and he snuggled even further into Liam, his fingers dancing across Liam’s arms and he felt like he was going to burst into flames at any moment. He wanted to say something, to focus on the movie, to ask Zayn a hundred questions about what the actual fuck was going on, but he also didn’t want to break the spell and if at this moment he was touching and being touched by Zayn, however platonic it could be, he would take it.

Fifteen minutes later Zayn was now drawing little pictures across Liam’s skin with his fingers and Liam was about to explode. He needed to do something. Sit up. Tackle Zayn. Press his lips to the fucking perfection that is Zayn’s face. Runaway. SOMETHING before this was the end of his life.

“You ok, Liam?” Zayn was speaking into his arm. Liam knew he shouldn’t have worn short sleeves because now Zayn’s full lips were grazing against his bare skin as he spoke and everything was going blurry.

Liam could only nod, but he was keeping his eyes fixed on the TV because there was no way he could actually look at Zayn right now. They had been in this hospital room so many times together, sat in this bed and just talked some days for too long after Liam’s shift was over. Liam knew about Zayn’s family and his artwork. How he wanted to show his work in a gallery but didn’t think it was actually possible … and with the light in Zayn’s eyes how he spoke about his passion Liam knew he wanted to hear about Zayn’s life, and maybe someday be a part of it himself, for as long as Zayn would let him.

But this, this was different. Liam didn’t want to ruin their friendship; he didn’t know what was happening. If this skinship Zayn was exhibiting was just normal friend stuff for him or if it was more. It was definitely more to Liam and he could feel his heart beating a tattoo against his chest and was sure Zayn could hear it too and would give him away. He needed to either leave the room or get closer to Zayn and neither seemed like a good option but this middle ground was driving him insane.

He broke. He turned his face to Zayn to respond but any words that were ready on his tongue disappeared when he saw the look in Zayn’s eyes. They were big and round and beautiful as always, but the most important thing to note was not how they looked but _where_ they were looking. Zayn had flicked his gaze down immediately to Liam’s lips and Liam choked in a breath as he saw Zayn flick his tongue out for only a moment to wet his own lips.

Liam broke.

Throwing all good thought and self preservation out of window, Liam brought his hand up to Zayn’s face. There was no going back now, and when Zayn brought his eyes back up to Liam he couldn’t not kiss him, he had to. The universe was beckoning him, and if the small whine of _Leeyum_ that escaped Zayn’s lips wasn’t the nail in the hammer Liam closed the gap between their lips.

Zayn was soft, Liam knew he would be, but soft isn’t even the right word to describe the instant sensation that Liam felt when their lips touched. It was tentative even though Liam felt like his insides were trying to push him forward like a freight train. Zayn was taking his time, however, as he brought his own hand to hold over Liam’s and he just let their lips stay pressed for a few seconds before he moved, so slightly, and really began kissing him. Liam didn’t understand how Zayn got the upperhand so quickly and calmly but he didn’t care, he couldn’t care. Not now that this was happening. Liam was still stunned but couldn’t think about anything, especially not now that Zayn had pushed forward and slowly started to part Liam’s lips with his tongue and Liam had to bite back a moan. He could feel Zayn smile against his lips and Liam decided that he actually had been dying earlier and this truly was death because now he had entered heaven and he never wanted to leave.

Kissing Zayn was intoxicating, slow and burning inside his every pore; he wanted to feel him everywhere. Kiss deeper and push harder and get closer. Zayn was kissing him with so much focus that with every drag of his lips across his own Liam felt himself shudder against the other boy. It was so much, too much, not enough.

Suddenly Zayn was sitting up, still kissing him, but his hands now were one on Liam’s face and the other gripping his hip. With one swift movement, Liam couldn’t exactly describe how, but Zayn was on top of him, straddling him and everything changed. Zayn really was ready to be discharged because his moves were agile and experienced. Liam practically growled into Zayn’s mouth and he took hold of Zayn’s small hips with both of his hands and pushed him down against him, he didn’t care that Zayn was sitting on his lap, that Zayn could probably feel him getting hard, and maybe that’s exactly what he wanted.

“Now that’s more like it,” Zayn said, moving his lips away from Liam’s and dragging kisses down his neck. Liam bucked up into him and how did they even get here? Who the fuck cared? Not Liam, that was for sure. He just never wanted this to stop.  

“Feels so good, you ... you feel so good,” now Liam was the one whining against Zayn and he couldn’t stop himself grinding up harder into him as Zayn continued to mark up his neck.

“Shit, you sound good ... I knew you would, but wow ...” Zayn said as he broke off to look down at Liam and wow, that was a sight; Zayn was so fucked out. Liam never thought he would have the pleasure of seeing Zayn like this: hair all messed up, lips full and pink from kisses, chest breathing heavy, and most importantly, on top of him.

“Yea?” Liam keened at the praise, and Zayn’s eyes lit up, and giving him another small kiss he brought both of Liam’s hands above his head and pinned them there.

Whoa.

“You like that, huh?” Zayn said, going back to kiss into Liam, pushing him even further into the bed and Liam’s mind went haywire. He had no idea Zayn would be like this, he had no idea he himself would react like this. How long had Zayn been thinking about him? Was this just tonight or had they actually liked each other this whole time and Liam was just a dumb shit not notice? In his defense no one can blame him for doubting Zayn’s flirting as being anything but harmless, except there was nothing to doubt now. Nothing.

“You seem to know what you’re doing,” Liam breathed out while Zayn smirked, not responding, so Liam continued, “at least you seem like you know what you want to do to me.” Liam tried to gauge Zayn’s reaction but again he said nothing, just kept Liam’s hands pinned above him and continuing to bruise his neck now down to his collar bones. Liam wanted to know, so he pressed once more, “have you … have you thought of me like this, with you … before now?”

At that Zayn sat up on Liam’s lap and gave him what could only be called an incredulous look. “What?” Liam said, because he really honestly wanted to know and Zayn was looking at him like he had just asked what 2+2 was.

“Liam? You really didn’t know? Literally the entire floor, fuck probably the whole ward knows I have a big fat ole crush on the cute nurse who looks after me every day, and I swear to god Liam if you ask me which nurse I will kick you out of my hospital room this instant.”

Liam opened his mouth and then shut it, cause he _was_ about to ask which nurse, so instead he said. “Me … you’ve had a crush on me this whole time?”

Zayn leaned forward and pushed his hips down against Liam’s still very hard cock, and _oooooh_ – “Yes, Liam, you,” and then they were kissing again. All messy lips and tongues and teeth and shirts being haphazardly thrown off and tossed on the floor and Liam could actually cry with how fucking gorgeous Zayn was. His skin was so soft, too soft for an adult man, but it was perfect and full of ink and life and Liam wanted to kiss every inch of him. So, with a bit of difficulty and quite a lot of giggling, Liam flipped them over and he was finally on top of Zayn.

Liam trailed kisses all the way down his chest, over his nipples which made Zayn hiccup and Liam suppress another giggle, to his hips and waistline and then over his sweatpants. Liam could see a wet spot already and felt a sudden surge of pride knowing that he, Liam Payne, was the cause of that. But he wasted no time; Liam could be slow to get somewhere, but once he arrived he got the job done.

With one tug Liam pulled Zayn’s bottoms down, briefs and all and let Zayn’s cock slap against his belly. Liam heard a faint _fucking Christ_ before he let his lips graze over the tip of Zayn’s cock and everything else became a blur. He sucked, and kissed, and licked Zayn until they were both breathless and Zayn’s slender fingers were tugging and scratching into Liam’s hair. Liam tugged and stroked Zayn up down, inside his hot mouth, tongue making work of the pre come dribbling down Zayn’s aching cock. Liam lapped him up, forced him down, and sucked hard.

Without warning Zayn was coming, shooting down the back of his throat and Liam coughed but took it like a champ, especially given he had no warning.

“Oh my god, Liam,” Zayn was freaking out, his voice shaking, “I’m so fucking sorry. Oh my god, I didn’t even know it was. Fuck this is so embarrassing, please I’m so sorry, Jesus.”

“Shut the fuck up, and kiss me after I just gave you the blow job of your life.”

“Done, come here, I’m shutting up,” and Zayn dragged Liam’s face up to his and their lips met, Zayn’s come mixed with their saliva and Liam decided that it was really great mix and he could totally get used to this. Their mouths were soft together, Liam flowing with pride and Zayn in his post orgasm glow.

“I’m upset I came so fast cause I really really wanted to fuck you,” Zayn said, pressing his palm against Liam’s dick and Liam keened and pushed against his hand begging for relief.

“God, yes … fuck,” Liam was babbling, “want you inside me so bad, god,” and he wasn’t even embarrassed because the idea of Zayn, god amongst men, wanting to dick him down, literally almost made him cream his pants like a high schooler. Liam moaned again, Zayn’s hands now unbuttoning his jeans fast, and shoving his hand down Liam’s boxers. It wasn’t graceful but it was enough and Liam almost cried when Zayn’s fingers met his bare cock. Up and down, twisting and pulling, Zayn brought Liam to orgasm so fast Liam was seeing stars.

“Jesus, now I’m the one who should be apologizing, coming into your hand after a few tugs,” Liam said, collapsing on top of Zayn, nuzzling into his neck.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve both wanted this for too long, we had no chance in lasting any longer.”

“Next time …”

“Next time, next time I’m definitely fucking you on a bed,” Zayn said and Liam purred in his ear.

“Yes and please,” Liam whispered. He was so comfy, and when Zayn turned his face and kissed his lips he never wanted to leave that cramped little hospital bed.

 

*** 

 

Ten minutes of cuddling later met them with a sharp knock on the door and they heard Aimee’s voice outside telling them she was coming in five minutes to give Zayn his nightly meds.

Nothing good lasts forever. Liam sighed and got up, which was hard to do while Zayn was kissing up his arms and chest and literally whatever skin he could get his hands on. Liam took his hand and kissed his palm, “I’ll see you.” And he grabbed his shirt, fixed his pants and hair, and with one last kiss to Zayn he left the hospital room.

 

***

 

“Liam, there’s something here for you,” Liam turned around and saw one of his fellow nurses flagging him down as he entered the ward for work the next morning. She was standing outside Zayn’s room and as he entered his heart sunk; the room was empty. Zayn had been discharged, already? Liam didn’t want to think about why Zayn hadn’t texted him such news, but instead focused on what his coworker was handing him. It was a cup of coffee.

“Zayn left early this morning, but he asked me to give this to you, here,” and she handed over the cup.

“uhh, thanks.” Liam said, a bit confused, and then she looked at him and then at the cup.

“Read it.”

Liam looked down at the Styrofoam cup and written in cute block handwriting were the words _Pillow Fight at my house tonight?_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO this little fic was inspired by a Nurse/Patient promp that my lovely Liz (Dont_Stop_Larry) sent me from tumblr (which i cannot find for the LIFE of me) and she asked me to write her a cute fluffy Ziam fic based on this LIKE A YEAR AGO.
> 
> well better late than never bitch HERE YOU GO
> 
> I know i haven't written anything in ages. I am still writing, but I changed fandoms (HELLO BTS, and yes I will be writing some fire Vmin, and probably some amazing Yoonkook soon) and literally moved states last year. My life has been so crazy but I hope you still support my writing and keep your eyes open for updates on my other works!
> 
> and as usual please please leave a comment. It's so hard to write and spend hours and hours on something and receive so little feedback. My whole day gets made when I read comments on here, you guys have NO idea. Comments and feedback make we want to write more. It's like the gas in my writing tank. 
> 
> You read for free but your words can be payment. be kind and generous with them!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, means so much. I hope you liked it <3
> 
> lots of love, Missy :)


End file.
